


Pas de Deux

by NullanyThorm



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, bad boy charming rich bean, but also left open for interpretation, i mean it's kinda implied, they coulda just stayed up all night reading you don't knwo that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullanyThorm/pseuds/NullanyThorm
Summary: Varian is a young boy born into a wealthy family. Unfortunately, that leads to a lot of lonely nights in a big mansion. One day, he goes to his usual dance studio to perfect his routine for an upcoming ballet performance when he meets a new part-timer. Word from his father that they might not be able to celebrate the big role he'd been given as planned leaves him to make new plans for the night.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Pas de Deux

_ Click. Click. Click. _

The tapping of the metronome kept time with his extensions, spins, leaps. His mind was focused on only two things - the movement of his own body and the sound that kept him moving. This movement needed to be sharper. He needed to extend his legs more here. He needed to tighten this turn. 

He’d been going for hours. Well, that was to say, his actual lesson had ended hours ago. Still, he kept going. Practicing long into the stretch of the evening. He wanted this to be perfect. He wanted to make sure everything was exactly as he saw in his mind - 

Honestly, he wanted any reason to stay a little longer and not go home. 

“Hey there, little ballerina. The studio’s about to close.”

The smooth voice jostled him out of his focus. He moved from his resting position, feeling the flat of his feet drop into the ground. He turned, seeing the vibrant green eyes and blond hair attached to the voice. His plain black shirt signified he was part of the studio’s staff - but Varian had never seen him there before. 

“You must be new.”

“Oh, you can tell?” The guy - who seemed fairly close to his age - closed the distance. His cocky smirk and confident gait made him want to leave already. “I’m touched. Now then, it’s probably best you go change unless you want me to throw you out in your leotard.”

“Fine.” He grabbed the black duffle bag he’d brought with him from the corner of the room, before walking up to the blond in front of him with a playful smirk. “For the record, though. If you’re going to work in the studio, you should know - ‘ballerina’ isn’t the right term. The ballerina is the star dancer - not to mention  _ female _ .”

“You’re not?”

“Ha. Ha.” Luckily for the blond he knew it was just a joke. Still, Varian couldn’t help the dry sarcasm coming from his tone. He couldn’t count the number of times he’d been teased or heckled for having taken up ballet in the first place. “Look. Just call us dancers, that’s what literally everyone in the business does.”

“All I meant,” before he could turn to leave, he felt an arm wrapping around his waist. “Was that I feel like I’ve just met a beauty that could put any of the female dancers on whatever stage you’re practicing for to shame.” Oh god, he was being flirted with. What in the world was he supposed to do about this?

“I, um… Thank you. But I should really be going.” He gave a shaky chuckle, gently pushing himself away from the arms wrapping around his waist. The heat in his face made him super awkward, and he floundered to get away. “I uh. I have plans with my parents. We were going to have a big celebratory - ”

And as he was saying that, he heard his ringtone coming from his duffle bag. He held up a hand to forestall any comment from the guy in front of him, and put his earbuds in his ear so he could have a private conversation. 

“Oh, hey dad.” Was he home already? It wasn’t often that his work finished early enough for that to happen, but. Maybe he’d tired hard to get out of it since today was special? Though… he had a sinking feeling about it. “Sorry I’m not home yet, I stayed late to practice - ”

“Oh, good. You haven’t started setting up for dinner yet, Varian?”

“No, not yet.”

“Well, um. It seems like our meeting is running a bit late, so...”

“You and mom aren’t going to be home tonight, are you?”

Of course. He knew it. This always happened. When he had a recital (dance  _ or  _ piano). When he wanted to celebrate big events like getting chosen to be the  _ principal. Dancer _ . In an upcoming performance. Dad always said ‘me and your mother will definitely be there’, but always get held up because of some political or business-related holdup. And he was always left. 

At home. 

Alone. 

“Varian, please don’t be upset - ”

“Upset? I’m not upset.” Oh, but his voice definitely sounded upset. His tone was flat, sure. But it was also dry, and lower than usual. Even the blond who’d been flirting with him only a moment ago seemed concerned - though he was only hearing half of the conversation. “I’m used to it. This always happens, I… I’ll just make dinner for myself like I always do. You’ll at least come to my performance, right?”

“Of course, Varian. You’re going to be the principal dancer, we wouldn’t miss it.”

“Sure, like you always say. I… I  _ hope _ I’ll see you there.”

“Varian..! I -”

_ Click _ . 

With just one tap of the screen, the call was hung up, and he was irritably shoving his phone back into the bag. He supposed he  _ should _ be used to it by now. Yeah, his parents always  _ tried _ to come - sometimes they even made it. Still, this was a  _ big deal _ for him. He wanted to understand - when your father worked closely with politicians and your mother ran a technological empire, well… they were bound to miss appointments sometimes. 

But almost. Every. Single. Time?

“Hey.” He hadn’t even realized the beginnings of tears were starting to form in the corners of his eyes. He was more focused on the heat in his skin from the anger and the pain in his chest. But when he felt fingers running across the bottom of his eyes and looked into the eyes of his blond…. Suitor? He guessed. He realized he had been. “Everything okay, tiny dancer?”

“Really?” He gave a shaky chuckle. “You tend to go for the low-hanging fruit with jokes, don’t you?”

“Hey, if it makes you laugh.” His head tilted to the left side slightly, and Varian felt something odd as his arms - which seemed so much bigger than his own - pulled him in. “Want to tell me what happened?”

“I, uh… I’d just feel weird telling a stranger about my problems.”

“Well, I mean I caught that it has something to do with your parents.” He didn’t know why, but the smile in his direction made him both anxious and comfortable. He was still a bit… unsure about all of this. 

“Y-Yeah, uh. Look. We don’t even know each other. Why are you so interested?”

“I mean other than trying to score a date - ”

“Yeah, I had a feeling it was something like that.” He struggled to pull away from the flirtatious guy in front of him. “Look, I’m not going to unload all my history just so you can get a date. I’m going home.”

“Hey if you would just listen to me.” The blond pulled him back in, and… ugh. Why did that look in his eyes make him want to spill everything, even knowing he just wanted to get a date with a cute boy he came across? “Look, little Prince - ”

“You can stop with the derogatory nicknames, now.”

“Would you rather I called you Mr. Quinn?” The use of his name made him recoil. He’d never introduced himself - then again, he supposed he didn’t have to. Considering who his family was, he wouldn’t be surprised if it was the whole reason the blond was flirting with him in the first place. “Look, I know how this looks. I get it. But I’m not after your money, here. I promise.”

“Then why  _ are _ you flirting with me?”

“Uh, because I was told to go make sure the last person here knew we were closing, and saw a gorgeous ball- ” At his own forceful glare, the blond shut up and quickly amended his statement. “ _ dancer _ practicing and being so graceful, and I’m  _ not _ supposed to flirt with him?”

“Would be nice, yeah.”

“You know the sassier you get with me, the more I like you right?” Oh, great. So basically there was no winning here? Good to know. He couldn’t deny it was a bit refreshing though. He didn’t talk to other people often and this banter felt… genuine, for a change. “So, are you going to tell me what happened or not?”

“It’s...” He groaned, unable to hold back at this point. It was better than being stuck at home alone, anyway. “My parents. They’re busy with meetings when we’d made plans to have a big, congratulatory dinner tonight.”

“Something good happened?”

“I was chosen to be the principal dancer for an upcoming performance.” Oh, he knew that smile and nod techniche. He chuckled mischievously as the blond was trying to follow along with all his dancing terminology. “Basically, I’m going to be the star. Well, second to the leading lady, anyway. That’s just how ballet goes.”

“Still, that’s pretty impressive.” The hand that was set on his shoulder was warm. The blond was smiling down at him. While it was fairly obvious he didn’t know the first thing about what Varian was talking about, he at least seemed to understand it was important. “So, I guess you should hurry home if you’re supposed to celebrate?”

“Well, that’s the thing.” He sighed. “They had meetings that ran late, so they’re spending the night with my uncle. The celebration… was called off.”

“Does… that happen a lot?”

“More than I’d like it to.” He sighed, and finished his way out the door with the blond tailing him. “Anyway, I need to get changed. If the studio is closing, I need to get changed.”

“Hey. So, my name’s Hugo.” Well, it was good to finally have a name to put to the infuriatingly smug. Cocky. Confident. Clever. Attractive. Face. Ugh, why did that meld into positive things? “If your celebration at home is called off…. Why not celebrate with me?”

“So you’re still asking me on that date.”

“I mean yeah, basically.”

“I…. I’ll think about it. Let me change first.” He slipped into another room. He took his time, pondering everything that had happened as he pulled off his black leotard. He was just… frustrated with so many things that were happening. 

His father had taught him - there were certain rules to dating. You needed to get to know someone. Start as friends. There was an amount of decorum to it. You shouldn’t just run off and go out with someone on a whim. 

And right now… He just kind of wanted the chance to spite his dad for flaking on him for the, like, twentieth or more time. 

So, as he finished his changing, he allowed thoughts to enter his head. Thoughts of freedom. Not having to worry about political image for one night. Not having to worry about his father, who wouldn’t be home until the next afternoon. Feeling like he could have a  _ little _ bit of fun with someone who made him laugh and feel comfortable for once. Hugo was smiling when he walked out of his changing room, and that made his decision for him. 

“Come on, little dancer. Let me at least escort you home.”

“I’ll do you one better.” He playfully linked his arm with Hugo’s. He leaned his head on the other’s shoulder, reveling in the bemused look on the blond’s face. “I think I will let you take me out for dinner after all. I should warn you though, I have expensive taste.”

“It’s a good thing I just got paid then.” The blond finally seemed to snap out of his confusion and returned to what seemed to be his default mode: flirtatious and smug. “I think I should be able to handle it. Follow me.”

“What about your job?”

“Oh I clocked out earlier - they just told me to make sure you left before I went.” Hugo gave a dismissive hand motion and pulled him out of the studio, after making sure to lock up. “Now then, your chariot awaits.”

As they slipped behind the building, Varian found himself in awe. He was expecting a car. Maybe some sleek sports car, or huge truck. Instead, he was looking at a sleek, forest green motorcycle. 

“I… Uh...”

“Oh come on, trust me a little.” Hugo gently tugged him toward the motorcycle, and tossed him a helm. Confused about him having a spare at seemingly random, he gave Hugo a look. “What? I have friends. Usually they ride in a sidecar, but I didn’t bring it with me today. Lucky me.~”

“What do you mean lucky you? Seems like not having the sidecar would be a bad thing.”

“Get on behind me and you’ll understand.”

Sure enough, he did. As he got comfortable on the bike behind Hugo, he just heard Hugo saying “hold on!” before zooming off. The shock caused an involuntary yelp to come from him, and he scrambled to hold onto Hugo due to the pure  _ speed _ . It was an absolute rush, watching as Hugo sped past the cars on the street. 

“See!?” Hugo yelled over the sound of the wind in his ear. “I told you it was lucky I forgot my sidecar! Now I get a cute tiny dancer clinging around my torso!”

Varian couldn’t help but laugh. Something about this experience just caused him to completely let loose. He hooped and hollered excitedly as Hugo sped up, keeping just at the speed limit as they drove. 

All his life, he’d been told to behave. To keep his head down. That his intellect was a good thing, but his curiosity would get him into trouble. He followed behind hired help, rode in the back seat of expensive cars, and kept on his best behavior when he was out in public. 

With Hugo, though… He didn’t care about high society or manners or rules. He was just having  _ fun _ .

He found himself bemused when they drove into the parking lot of an apartment complex. Hugo parked his motorcycle, taking off his helmet and motioning for Varian to do the same. He took the helmet off and took Hugo’s hand, gently helped off the bike. 

“I thought we were going out to eat?”

“That was the plan originally,” Hugo responded. “But, like, halfway to the restaurant I was planning on taking you to, I thought I’d surprise you and make dinner for us instead.”

“You can cook?”

“I’m a poor, 19-year-old engineering student living on my own.” The blond scoffed with a wave of his hand. “Unlike a little prince who probably has the help make his own meals, I kind of have to be able to if I want to stay alive.”

“Okay, you’re like… half-right about that.” He chuckled a bit shakily as he followed Hugo through the complex. “It’s true most of my meals are made for me, but I do actually like to cook. It’s something of a hobby of mine.”

“Hm.~ maybe I should get you to cook for me one day then.”

“Maybe I will.” He hummed, following Hugo upstairs. “Hey, so… You’re an engineering student?”

“Yeah. I guess other than the huge glasses I don’t really look it, do I?” He pushed up said glasses, which were slipping down the bridge of his nose as he spoke, as he said so. It caused Varian to let out another small laugh. 

“I mean. Not really, but that’s still pretty cool.” He was following Hugo up a set of stairs now, and into a small, kind of homey apartment. It felt comfortable, and the moment he looked around and saw the papers from Hugo’s classes that scattered on the table and what seemed like parts from little tinkering projects, he felt more at home than he ever had in the huge manor he called home. 

“I know it’s probably not much for a wealthy little socialite like you, but make yourself at home.” Hugo said that and slipped straight into the kitchen, presumably to work on dinner. Varian settled himself on an armchair, getting a look at Hugo’s notes and looking around the apartment a little more. 

“I kind of like it, actually.” He responded, taking a book out of his bags as he finally settled in and got comfortable. “I think… I’d rather come home to a place like this - small, but comfortable - than that huge manor with no sign of anyone but hired help who are basically just there to keep the place clean and make sure my chemistry experiments don’t get out of hand.”

“Chemistry?” He heard Hugo call from the kitchen as the sound of what was probably a refrigerator slamming shut could vaguely be heard. “He’s gorgeous, witty, he can dance, probably super flexible,  _ and _ he’s smart? I think this is what love feels like.”

“Oh, please.” He gave a shaky laugh, and buried his face in his book to hide how flustered he was. “It’s no big deal.

“So do you go to school?”

“I’ve been homeschooled most of my life. Normal schools just didn’t cut it, really.” He admitted, flipping a page in his book. “But now that I’m eighteen, I’m planning on applying to a school for sciences, chemistry major.”

“You should come to my school, we’re pretty advanced.” It was weird having a conversation with Hugo across the apartment. But it was one of those things that felt weirdly comfortable, he kind of liked it. It felt… normal. Relaxing. “Not only that, but I’d like to show you around campus, and it’d be pretty great to have classes together.”

“I… think that would be nice. Maybe you could show me around your campus next time?”

“Oh, a second date already?”

“Sure, why not?”

The two spent time together in comfortable conversation. Hugo let him browse through his books on engineering, they talked about science and cooking and all sorts of things. Partway through, Varian even went into the kitchen and helped Hugo make dinner. It was so much fun.

“I…. I guess I should go home.” He didn’t want to linger too long, and his father would hear from the help if he didn’t return. As much as he enjoyed laying his head on the older boy’s lap and reading their books, it was getting late. If he didn’t come home by morning, even if he managed to sneak in early, his dad would  _ definitely _ hear from the help. “Don’t want to get in trouble for staying out late.”

“Why not stay here?” Hugo gently nudged him back down into his lying position as he rose, and honestly he didn’t want to leave it. “As long as you send your parents a message letting them know you’re with a friend it shouldn’t be a problem right?” 

“My dad’s way overprotective, no way he’d let me stay the night with someone I just met.” He gave a small sigh, and allowed himself to sit up, but leaned his head on Hugo’s shoulder. Something about the other was relaxing, and Hugo definitely didn’t seem to be complaining. “He’s kind of insufferable, even mom has a hard time getting through to him.”

“Well then, maybe it’s worth the trouble you’d get into to stay away for a little while?” He wanted to protest, but he felt the blond’s hand at his waist. Hugo pulled him in even closer, and the words froze in his mouth as he felt Hugo’s chin at the crook of his neck. 

“H-Hugo?” He heard his voice crack, and felt his temperature rising when he did. “I… I’m happy to be friends with you, but uh. Aren’t you moving a little fast? I mean, friends first, and there are certain procedures to dating and all that aren’t there?”

“Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said your dad was overprotective. I can tell just from your views on romance.” He supposed his confusion showed on his face. Hugo seemed to be holding in laughter, and one of his hands moved up to allow his fingers to mingle in Varian’s hair. “I mean, yeah. Being both friends and in love has significant advantages, but there are a lot of relationships that are born over buying drinks at bars, or dinner outings like this one.”

“R-Really?” Oh boy, was he embarrassed at how out of touch he was with reality at times. “It just, uh… Seemed like something that only really happened on TV or such.”

“I mean, yeah. TV has made it way more dramatic.” Hugo continued playing with his hair. It was as soothing as it was exhilarating, both due to attraction and knowing how angry his dad would be if he knew about these romantic little gestures. “But relationships start all the time over little things - and there’s the concept of one night stands - ”

“Don’t. Even. Think about it.”

“Aw man, there go my fantasies about how flexible you must be.” Hugo’s laughtere seemed almost like a bark as Varian’s words seemed to leave him. He was pulled practically on top of the blond’s lap, and felt himself scrunching up in a little ball to hide his embarrassment. “Hey come on, I’m just kidding. All I’m saying is I’ve liked having you over. I could set things up so I can sleep on the couch, you can take my bed.” Honestly, the soothing way Hugo kept playing with his hair and breathing into his ear had him tempted to stay. “Your dad’s a problem for future you.”

“I...” He thought, for a moment. He didn’t want to worry his dad. At the same time, though… He was tired of being the good boy who did everything he was told, but never got anything out of it. His dad never showed up to his recitals, always flaked on celebrations. He knew his dad wasn’t doing it because he didn’t love him or anything like that. His family had always been close. But maybe….

Maybe it was time to let him know how much Varian missed him and his mom being around. “I’ll do it.”

“Alright. Let me take care of setting up for the night.” Hugo tousled his hair a bit before getting up. Varian slumped over the couch the moment the blond was gone, taking the time to ruminate over his decision. It was a poor one, he knew. His mom and dad would be furious the next morning when they learned he’d stayed out all night. Not to mention staying at a stranger’s house. 

Still… He did want to prove a point. Hugo was fun to be around. There was this weird, electric feeling whenever Hugo was holding him, or playing with his hair. He felt… supercharged and full of energy, but still relaxed and comfortable. And, it was a good opportunity, he thought, to tell his parents that he wanted to be in charge of his own decisions, now that he was eighteen. 

“Alright, the bedroom’s all set up.” Hugo came out from some side room, toting a blanket and a bunch of pillows. “That’s my spot, gorgeous, so I’m going to have to ask you to get up.”

“Hmmm, I don’t want to.” He rolled over laying on the couch, laughing when Hugo just decided to lay right on top of him. He turned underneath Hugo’s weight and playfully attempted to push the other off him. “Alright, alright. I’ll get up, you jerk.”

“Good.” As he got up from the couch, Hugo set up the pillows and blankets so he could lie down. “Now then. I imagine you didn’t bring any pajamas with you. I left some of mine in the bathroom in case you want to shower. They might be a bit big on you, but… Better than nothing, right?”

“Oh, uh… Thank you.” He grabbed his bag from beside the couch, feeling his heart beating out of his chest. This was his first time staying over at a house that wasn’t his own. Using someone else’s shower, borrowing their clothes. He assumed it was fairly normal friend stuff, but he felt this weird mix of excitement and nerves at the thought. “Uh… Do you mind if I shower first?”

“Knock yourself out.” Hugo responded, moving to the papers on the coffee table. “I’ve got some work to finish for class tomorrow, so I’ll probably be up a bit longer anyway.”

“Oh, alright.” He smiled as Hugo led him toward the bathroom, letting him know where the bedroom was as well before leaving to work on his classwork. He hopped in the shower, and changed into the set of pajamas that had been left out. As Hugo had said they were… A bit big on him. 

To the point that when he went out to let Hugo know he could take his turn in the shower, the blond burst out in chuckles. 

“Wow, that’s… It’s kind of adorable, really.”

“Oh, you hush.” He huffed, ignoring the way his words caught in his throat whenever Hugo laughed. “Look, I’m out of the shower, so it’s your turn okay?”

“Alright, cutie.” Hugo decided to literally sweep him off his feet after that. Varian found himself at an absolute loss for words as he was actually caught in what was basically a  _ bridal _ hold. “I got your message loud and clear.”

“Then  _ put me down _ and go take a shower!” He squeaked out. He thrashed around in Hugo’s arms, eventually forcing the blond to drop him onto the couch. He puffed his cheeks out, giving Hugo a good kick - or at least trying to kick in the direction of his stomach but having his foot grabbed by the ankle. 

“I’m going, I’m going. But first.” Hugo made sure both his feet were planted on the couch, trying to avoid being kicked no doubt, before slipping over his knees to hover over him on the couch with a grin that told Varian exactly what kind of mischief he was planning. “Tonight’s been fun, just wanted to let you know.”

Oh, oh god. His ear was being whispered into. His face was probably all kinds of red right now. Before he could even have time to process it, though, Hugo was now apparently  _ kissing _ him. He squirmed a little out of sheer awkwardness at first.    
  
But… well… he didn’t hate it. 

“Is… Is kissing on the day you meet normal too?”

“Well, depends on the person.”

“I, uh… Can we do it again?”

“Okay, one more time.” The soft chuckle that came after that made Varian even more anxious. Still, when he did lean in for the second kiss, Varian definitely  _ did not _ regret his decision. Was dad going to kill him? Yes. Was he going to enjoy this while he could anyway? Definitely. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Varian tossed and turned, hearing what he thought was his phone alarm going off in the bag beside Hugo’s bed. He grumbled, the ringing grating on his nerves the longer he let it go on. He half-heartedly reached to grab his phone, feeling arms around his waist pulling him back onto the bed. 

“Hugo, let me shut off my phoooone.”

“Leave it be.” Hugo mumbled, eyes still half-lidded with tiredness. Considering how late they’d… accidentally stayed up last night, they were both still half-asleep. He grumbled as Hugo kept pulling him back in, grabbing the phone just before he could. 

“I can’t, it’s too annoy- ” He paused as he looked at his phone. He’d been reaching to turn off his alarm, but then he realized - it wasn’t his alarm. It was his  _ ringtone _ . And “Dad” was in huge letters across the screen. “Ohmygodit’smydad!”

“Wow you were right, that is annoying.” Hugo grumbled, pulling him in so that the back of his head was resting against Hugo’s bare chest. He went a little red, but motioned for Hugo to quiet down. “Come on, just ignore him.”

“I can’t!” He hissed, picking up the phone. “Oh, uh. Hi, dad.”

“Varian! Do you have any idea what time it is!” His dad sounded (and rightfully so) furious. Oh god, he was dead. He was totally dead. How was he supposed to explain an impromptu sleepover with someone he barely knew? Let alone…. Everything else that happened. “Where  _ are _ you? And why did the maid tell me you haven’t been home since you left for your ballet lesson.  _ Last night. _ ”

“Ah, dad. You see. There’s a perfectly reasonable explanation for that.” Of course. There wasn’t. The only explanation for that he had was ‘a hot blond hit on me and I let him bring me to his place and stayed the night with him’ and that was  _ far _ from reasonable. 

“Varian.” Hugo whined, resting his chin on the top of his head. Oh, boy. Time to be flustered again.    


“Hugo let me talk on the  _ phone _ .” He whisper-yelled, hearing his voice go higher than it had before. How was it Hugo caused his voice to crack and got him to act so ridiculously after only one night?

“Varian who is that?” Oh no, dad was angry. “What was that voice!? You stayed over at someone’s house without telling me!?”

“I mean in my defense you were kind of out of the house at an important meeting - ”

“That doesn’t matter! You should have gone straight home after your lesson!” Ugh, there goes the controlling side. I mean yeah - he was probably pacing around the living room worried sick all day since he got home but  _ still _ . “Instead you’re… You’re who knows where with some strange boy -! You  _ spent the night with him! _ ”

“Dad I’m  _ eighteen _ !” He shouted, getting gumbly whining from the half-asleep blond. Something about “yelling in his ear first thing in the morning”. To which he simply responded with an “it’s early afternoon, Hugo” and a kiss on the forehead, which got his dad even more riled up. “I’m pretty sure I can make my own decisions! I’m going to be applying for college, for crying out loud.”

“Varian. You’re going to get out of wherever you are. And come. Straight. Home. Are we understood?”

“Ugh. Yes, sir.” He responded. He wriggled out of Hugo’s arms (with some light kissing and hugs to get him to loosen his grip), and scribbled his phone number down on a piece of paper and set it on the bedside table. “Is mom home?”

“Yes, she is.” Of course, he thought as he got changed back into his normal clothes, the one time they’re both together is when he was in trouble. This was going to be a fun day. “Hurry back. We need to have a word with you before your recital.”

“Yes, sir. Yes, sir.” He continued the affirmative statements, already working his way out the door at that point. “I’m already on my way home, okay? I’ll be back soon.”

As he was on his way back into his house, a message from an unknown number caught his attention. When he read it, well. That message made the trouble he’d get in for this completely worth it. 

_ Hey, it’s Hugo. Sorry I slept through you leaving. Not. A morning person.  
_ _ Good luck at your performance - I expect video. Also…. Just shoot me a message   
_ __ whenever you want to see my school’s campus. I’m always happy to give a tour.


End file.
